Black Angel
by MizzDelirious
Summary: An injured woman appears before our favorite kyuubi. The longer she stays with him, the stronger Naruto gets. Could their relationship be deeper than that of teacher and student. No, it's not a NxOC pairing so lovers is not an option. Read and find out!
1. Fallen Angel, Demon Child

Prolouge: Fallen Angel, Demon Child

**GG: My second Naruto ficcie. I hope you like it! Just telling you, the pairing is OCxKK. Hey, he ish hot! And he's only 20-something. Yah, so one w/ the fic! **

* * *

"Ramen. Ramen. Ichiraku ramen. Eating. Eating. Eating with Iruka-sensei," Naruto sang as he happily skipped through the rain.

He suddenly tripped and fell face first into the mud. He looked up to yell at whatever inanimate object was there, but was instead greeted by the sight of a woman. Long black hair was drenched with water and blood as were her clothes and face.

"Uh, lady? Are you still alive?" Naruto whispered. He bent down and put his ear near her face. She was still breathing. Naruto shrugged and picked her up. She was surprisingly light for someone her height. Holding her bridal style, he took her home to his apartment.

A week later

"Augh. Where is he?" Sakura grumbled. Kakashi and Sasuke were already at the meeting point with her. They were all waiting for Naruto.

"Would you guys like to stay here longer, go to Naruto's apartement, or just leave without him?" Kakashi considered. At that moment, Naruto came running up to them.

"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized. Sakura began to scold him, but something was still wrong. Naruto looked beat up.

"Did something happen to you, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto frowned and said, "No. Not anything that I could think of. I've just been training a lot." Kakashi mentally shrugged and led his team to their next missions.

Lately, Naruto hadn't been trying to outdo Sasuke like he usually did. For some reason, this irked Sasuke. Instead, Naruto seemed to be just in a hurry to finish the missions and go home. Not only that, but Naruto would come late and look really beat up. It all started a week ago...

* * *

**GG: Okie dokes! I hope you likies it! No flamers puhleez!**


	2. Discoveries

**Discoveries  
  
GG: it's a good day to be alive! i have finally found the time to repost this chappie! don't worry, i'll have the next chappie up very soon! enjoy! **

Daisuke(from DNAngel)**: Glaivegurl owns nothing except for the plot & OC's

* * *

**

A few days later

Sakura had a worried look on her face. "Sensei, Naruto hasn't been coming lately. Maybe he's sick. Can we go check on on him?" she asked. Kakashi thought for a moment.

"I suppose we should. Unless, do you have an objection Sasuke?" Sasuke "hn"ed and began to walk in the direction of Naruto's apartment. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I'll take that as a no." When they got to his apartment, it was completely empty. Tacked above the bed was a note. It said:

Dear Whoever-Is-Reading-This,

I'm not home right now. ("Obviously," Sasuke muttered) I'm at a friend's house. I put the address on the note so write it down or something. Please don't take off this note in case someone else comes along. THANKS!

The Future Hokage,

Naruto

"Well...looks like we have to go to this address," Kakashi stated, writing it down in a little book. Sasuke sighed and glanced at the address.

"That's near the Uchiha Estate," he mentioned. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"This friend of Naruto's must be either from an important clan or very rich." Sakura tugged on her sensei's and crush's arms.

"Then let's hurry it up already!"

* * *

It took them a while, but they eventually found the house. It didn't seem very decorative. It seemed...homey. The door was open, so they let themselves in. After wandering around the house for a while, they saw a familiar face. 

"Hinata!" Sakura called out. The shy girl turned around and lightly waved at them. "Hinata! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"V-V-Visiting N-Naruto-kun."

"Oh! So he is here! Can you show us? We're sorta lost right now." Hinata smiled and motioned for them to follow her. She led them into a large room.

"Sasuke!" a very familiar and annoying voice squealed. Ino ran over and glomped Sasuke. All the three rookie cells as well as Lee and Gaara's teams were all there.

"Can we go in yet Hinata?" Lee asked. Hinata walked over to a door on the opposite side of the room and pressed her ear to the door for a moment before she shook her head.

"What! We've been waiting here forever! Why can't we see him yet!" Kiba growled. The groups began to rally up and try to open the door.

All of the sudden, the door opened and a person shot out of it. He flew to the other side of the room, hit the wall, and slumped down. He stood up and began yelling at the door in a different language.

He had dark, purplish hair. He wore a black shirt outlined in silver and black pants. He became silent when he noticed that he had an audience. He cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Ne? What's happening Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata stood up.

"Ah. D-Dark-san. U-um..."

"Oh, I get it. You weren't letting 'em in 'cause we asked you not to." The man, Dark, smiled at her and put his hand on her head. "You're a good kid, Hinata. As for the rest of you," he paused and looked up, "you can go in now."

* * *

The nins began to go into the room. It was large and empty with sky blue walls. There was a huge bed off to the side. 

A man was sitting on a chair with his legs on the bed and a book in his hands. He looked up briefly before returning to the book. He had golden hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue shirt and white pants. Dark glared at him.

"I'll get you later," he said. The boy simply ignored him, making Dark-san even more pissed.

"HI, YOU GUYS! HOW'D YOU GET HERE!" a very loud, very familiar voice yelled from the bed.

Naruto sat on the bed wearing a plain, large white shirt. The lower half of his body was covered with the yellow blankets. He waved energetically, despite the fact that he was slightly flushed.

"Naruto! How come you haven't been coming to the meeting point lately?" Sakura demanded.

"Umm...I'm sick. I got a fever when a I was training," Naruto sheepishly replied.

"He was training with his mo-our sister when he passed out. That was about three days ago. He's been in bed recovering since then," Dark explained.

"All of you guys came to see me?" Naruto exclaimed. "I feel so loved!" He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and fell backwards.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the blonde beside him warned. Too late. Naruto's head slammed into the headboard.

"ITAI!" Naruto yelped.

"Dobe!" a girl appeared beside him and smacked his head. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

That was _his _nickname for his fox, not hers! Sasuke rewound his thoughts. '_Wait a minute...Did I just say _my_ fox_?' Naruto's next announcement knocked the idea temporarily out of his head.

"Guys, this is my sister, Arashi!" he smiled. Silence settled over the group.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled at the same exact moment. Even cold bishies Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke, and quiet Shino and lazy Shikamaru raised their voices. Akishiru cringed and clapped her hands over her ears. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, onee-chan," he said looking up at her. The group paused to get a good look at the girl.

She had shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes. She had marks that were smiliar to Naruto's except there were four of them. She wore a black t-shirt that said, 'Stupidity isn't a crime... so you're free to go' and a pair of baggy, dark green army pants.

She scowled, baring fanged teeth and dropped her hands from her ears. She wore black armlets around her wrists and a golden snake armlet twisted around her forearm. She cocked her head to the side.

"You're Naruto-kun's friends?"

"Err...yeah," Sakura replied. She began to introduce each and every one of them.

* * *

The door creaked open. A boy Neji's age and a little girl entered the room. The boy was bent over the girl, so they couldn't see his face. 

What they did saw was that he had long black hair that was tied in a pony-tail at the base of his neck. He wore black pants and a dull red shirt.

The little girl looked to be about 8 years old. She had beautiful blonde hair that streamed down her back like a golden river. Her eyes were the same dark green shade as Arashi's. She wore a simple white dress.

'_How cute_!' Sakura thought. _'All she needs now are a pair of wings and she'll like an angel_!'

The girl looked like she was about to cry. She sniffed back tears that threatened to leak out. The boy bent down lower and whispered words into her ears. That's when the noticed the tray.

The girl was holding a tray filled with cookies. It seemed that the boy was encouraging her to give them to their guests.

They slowly walked into the room. The girl reluctantly moved forward as she pressed herself flat against her companion.

Finally, they were right next to the bed and all the other people. The boy gave her a reassuring push. The blonde chibi still looked like she was about to burst into tears.

She thrusted out the tray of cookies and sniffled, "D-D-Do y-you w-want some c-c-c-c-cookies?" Surprisingly, the first to act was none other than Sasuke-kun.

He took one and took a bite out of it. He squatted down so that he was face to face with the little girl.

"These are good cookies," he said. "Did you make them?" The girl began to smile and nodded.

She gently placed the tray on the bed and pushed it towards the foot of the bed so that the other guests could get them.

Then, she threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and sobbed. The boy threw back his head and laughed. Naruto beamed and carefully detached the girl from Sasuke.

He looked at everyone and announced, "This guy, over here, is Fubuki, my onii-chan. This sweet tenshi is Suki, my baby sister." Now that his hair was out of the way, they could see that Kai had the same bright blue eyes as Naruto.

His eyes twinkled with the same mischievous glint that Naruto's had as he smiled and bowed to them.

"Naruto, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Ten Ten(a/n: i know! she was a random person. i needed someone to say something! gomen nasai!) said as everyone leaned in to hear the blonde's story.

"Well...it all started out like this..."

* * *

**GG: Yay! it's reposted! **

**Translations:  
Arashi - _storm, tempest  
_Fubuki - _snow storm  
_Suki _-_ _liking, fondness, love_**


	3. New Peoples & Old Friends

**Meeting New People & Old Friends**

**GG: ne, sorry for the last chappie, i sorta made it all weird. ah... i don't really feel like doing a disclaimer. if u want one please refrence to one of the earlier chapters. thank you & enjoy!

* * *

**

Naruto smiled and said, "Did I introduce you to my uncle, Krad?" He pointed to the blonde man beside him. Sakura hit his head.

"Stop changing the subject!" she yelled. Arashi glared at her.

"No one can hit this dobe on his head but me," she growled.

"Oh, yeah?" Sakura growled back, rising to the challenge. The two girls engaged in a heated argument. The spotlight was soon on them, and Naruto was forgotten on the bed.

"Oi. OI. OI!" a voice yelled. Arashi turned to snarl upon the poor victim. She laid eyes on the speaker, and her insult died in her throat.

A young woman, about Kakashi's age, (he's only 20-something) was calmly watching them with purple eyes and a tray that was balanced on her head. She wore a black turtle-neck sweater and a pair of jeans that had intricate flowers climbing up the legs. Her hair was bound in a bun and skewered with senbon needles. Fubuki sighed and took the tray off of the woman's head.

"Naruto. I believe it's time for your medicene," he smiled. His voice was a soft baritone which made the other girls melt.

Naruto leaned back on his pillows and pouted, "But I already took my medicene!"

"If you took your medicene, why did Sensei have it?" Naruto blinked. Arashi sighed loudly and threw up her hands.

"How can you be realted to me?"

The woman smiled softly. In the blink of an eye, she shoved a tablespoon filled with the icky medicene into Naruto's mouth while pinching his nose. In his surprise, Naruto swallowed. He immediantly started to gag.

"To tell the truth, I forgot that that was on my head," the woman laughed. Her voice was soft yet clear.

"Then what areyou here for?" Lee asked curiously.

"Ah..." There were loud crashing sounds. Ninjas came in from the windows.

"That's right!" the woman realized. "I was here to tell you that assassins came and were gathering outside your window!"

The young chuunins, plus siblings, relative, and sensei, readied for battle. The assassins were quite skilled. Fortunately, so was everyone else. Naruto, Suki, and the woman sat on the bed watching the show. (this isn't really a big battle so i'm not gonna go into the details)

* * *

After a while, the only one left was the leader and two underlings. Krad turned around to look at the woman. 

"These men were after either you or Naruto. Since you did nothing and are Naruto's sensei, I think you should take care of him, Akiko," he growled.

"As you wish, onii-chan!" Akiko said happily. The two underlings shuddered.

"We weren't told that we were hunting Akiko of the Blood Fan!" they hissed at their leader who said nothing.

"Akiko of the Blood Fan?" Temari repeated. Akiko smiled and drew out a blue fan that had a red dragon on it.

"That's my nickname," she explained. Nothing moved. Everything was still.

The two underlings hurled themselves at Akiko. The next moment, their bodies were flying one way while their heads flew another. Akiko sighed, hiding her face behind her hand. Blood dripped down the fan and onto her hand

"I didn't exactly want to kill them, but it's not like they have any useful information." Her eyes suddenly became those of an experienced killer who enjoyed their job. "On the other hand, you could be quite useful."

The two nins leaned forward slowly before running towards each other and engaging in battle. Well, it was more like the assassin attacked while Akiko blocked every blow with her fan. Dark suddenly appeared.

"Stop playing with your food, onee-chan!" he yelled. The leader nin twitched.

"Sorry, Dark. I'm just trying to think of a creative way to kill him. Ah! I got it!" Akiko dodged the next attack and chopped off the leader nin's arms and legs. "Now... let's see if you know anything."

There was a glow next to her and a being sudenly appeared. He had long blonde hair and white wings. His clothes were... extravagant (his clothes are to weird to explain!). He smiled gently at the nin and reached down to touch him.

The nin screamed something and activated the explosive notes he had strapped onto himself. Smoke and fire enveloped the room causing an early demise for our heroes...

BLAHBITTY BLAAAAAH!

BLAAAAAAAAAAH!

BLAAAAAAAAAH!

(...aw, who am I kidding? they're still alive. just... read on)

Everything was covered in feathers when the group opened their eyes. Krad, Fubuki, Suki, Akiko, and Arashi had sprouted wings and protected them.

Krad's wings were white, Fubuki's wings were darkblue with black at the tips, Suki's were pure gold, Arashi's were pure black, and Akiko's were black with purple tips and jagged red stripes running through them.

Arashi sighed with relief before realizing that she was hugging Sasuke and shoving him away.

Fubuki laughed at his sister and smiled at Hinata whom he was holding bridal style since she was in the path of a rather large chunk of debri.

Suki was crying into Naruto's neck with relief. Akiko was checking to see if there was anything left of the assassin. She sighed and stood up.

"Is everyone okay?" There were choruses of yes.

Akiko scanned the crowd to make sure no one was lying. Her eyes landed on Kakashi. She walked up to him with a strange look on her face.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi blinked.

"That's me." Akiko smiled.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" Kakashi blinked again. Akiko laughed and turned to the others.

"I take it you all are Naruto's friends. My name is Shinkami Hazumi."

Kakashi crossed his arms for a moment, trying to recall where he had heard that name before. His one eye suddenly opened and he let out a surprised gasp. He grabbed Hazumi by her shoulders to face him.

"Hazumi!" he gasped. "Hazumi as in the Hazumi who once owned this black gubou?"

One of his hands dove to the base of his neck and tugged on a black necklace. At the end of the thin chain was a black dragon in the shape of a pentagram. (a/n: pentagram is that star in a circle, right?) Hazumi smiled softly.

"So you do remember me!" Sakura looked from one adult to the other.

"How do you know her sensei?" she asked uneasily. He turned to the younger nins, surprise evident in his eye.

"Hazumi of the Shinkami clan was once the wife of the Yondaime."

* * *

**GG: so... how was it! R&R pleez!**

**TRANSLATIONS:  
shinkami: _"shin" means true "kami" means god  
_gubou: _pentagram - star inside circle_  
Hazumi: _spring_  
Akiko: _"aki" means black "ko" is an ending for a girl's name_**

**GG: according to my religion, it is NOT a sign of the devil!**


End file.
